


How Love is Built

by FlorStories (PipeKirkland), PipeKirkland



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys In Love, Captain Yamaguchi Tadashi, Childhood Friends, Children, Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Getting Together, Growing Up Together, Happy, Love Confessions, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Stargazing, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22678216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PipeKirkland/pseuds/FlorStories, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PipeKirkland/pseuds/PipeKirkland
Summary: They have been together since childhood, always together. They share something much deeper than friendship.----   Four days. Four Years. Four very short stories of two boys in love.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 110





	1. Elementary School

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [De Cómo Se Construye el Amor](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/558559) by MeEnamoreDeUnPinguino. 



> Another re-edition and translation of my own story. My one and only favorite so far, winner of a little prize in the Spanish Fandom. Just pure fluff and love between my two favorites Haikyuu!! characters.

**First part: Elementary School.**

The first games between them were somewhat complicated. Yamaguchi did not fully understand the bitter sense of humour of his new friend. He wasn't even sure that they were really that close (he had certain data about it to analyse, but these didn't seem enough to reach a conclusion). They usually walked back home together after training at the volleyball club, or that was what the freckled boy liked to think. The taller one used to go a few steps ahead so at first Tadashi doubted about his condition: did he walk alone or with him?

Also, on occasions, Tsukishima stopped in front of the neighbourhood high school, trying to watch the students run during gym class. "That is my brother and his team," he commented to the air one day; and Tadashi wondered if he was being invited to the blonde’s personal space bubble. He did not allow himself to miss the opportunity and, filling his lungs with air, he let out those excited words, too cheerful for his small body:

“I think he's very fast. The fastest of all! ” He commented, venturing onto a possible closer friendship. “He’s really trying hard! ”

“He is” concluded the blond, turning so that Tadashi won’t see the emotion in his eyes and the pride of being the little brother of someone who amazes others so much; of someone who was in the best team of the prefecture and also the best of that team. But Yamaguchi was not slow. He perceived joy and the ‘brotherly love feeling’ and decided that it would be the way to break the ice between the two and ‘clarify their relationship’. He faced the one with glasses, clasping his fists vigorously against his chest. 

“I think you're as cool as your older brother! The fastest on our team! ” He pointed out “And at school, the smartest! I am very excited to be your friend!”

That latest was for Tadashi rather a wish, an illusion. But for Kei, it meant much more. Never before has someone asked him to be friends, and he did not expect that when it happened, it would be so effusive. He turned again to hide how his cheeks were colouring with joy.

Since that day they no longer walked separated by two meters. They stayed side by side and share long talks about volleyball and dinosaurs, strawberries and French fries, classes and video games. In the afternoons they were no longer going home directly: sometimes they would entertain themselves playing in the park located just in front of Tadashi’s house, spending long hours that went too fast among the happiness of sharing all those games together. They moved from one home to another, parents taking turns to offer delicious and nutritious snacks for a wild caveman who tried, between jumps and unintelligible shrieks, to tame a grumpy tyrannosaurus. The tyrannosaurus sometimes got tired of the screams and removed the costume made of blankets, with a final roar of "Shut up, Yamaguchi!" which at the same time ventilated the greenish hair when the prehistoric skin returned to its place on the sofa.

-Sorry, Tsukki ... - The caveman always bowed his head and ran for strawberries to offer as a gift for the king of bad moods, to appease his offense. And it worked. It always worked. Because that annoyance ending meant that Tadashi had tamed the beast. And he could sit next to him, eating red berries while watching documentaries.

After the free learning session, the study arrived. Even if they didn't share classes every year, it was mandatory to run from wherever they were to the Tsukishima’s house and to do their homework there, helped by the incredible older brother. Yamaguchi was an only child and for that reason, that little extra family filled him so much with joy. In that house, he forgot his shyness and insecurities and enjoyed board and physical games alike while improving his grades. What more could he ask for? That pair of blondes was the complete package in one visit. They did so much good to him that his father could only laugh and nod when, in his innocence, Yamaguchi manifested a proud "When I grow up, I want to marry Tsukki, and live in his house!”


	2. Second Part: Middle School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was laughter from deeper voices surrounding the circle of two people. These remind the young adolescents of greater responsibilities, more homework and less free time. Under the starry sky, lulled by crickets, they looked at pictures of a childhood already left behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so... yeah. I know this one will be confusing... i wish i had a beta reader. But all i've got is grammarly and myself. I did my best to translate this one... i'll be correcting it every time i read it again and figure out how to make it clearer.  
> Take into account that i'm a begginer in this art of writing fanfiction in English...

** Part Two: Middle School **

There was laughter from deeper voices surrounding the circle of two people. These remind the young adolescents of greater responsibilities, more homework and less free time. Under the starry sky, lulled by crickets, they looked at pictures of a childhood already left behind. Suddenly, on the balcony of the room abandoned by the older brother, confidences were made. Far away from fraternal disappointments and student hostility in the early teenage years, Tsukishima felt it was easy to be himself; only and exclusively if he was with Tadashi.

“Too poor for even a decent costume ...” He released a derogatory sound, taking the image that shows them both in that “prehistoric hunter” game. The caveman dressed up in Akiteru’s shabby, dark brown t-shirt; and the dinosaur, wrapped in a green blanket, which still remained on the sofa.

“‘Need is the mother of invention, or so they say’” Yamaguchi tried not to laugh too hard, doing his best to properly swallow the piece of watermelon that he has just brought to his mouth.

“There was no need” Kei replied, selecting another page of the album. He took with fun and irony the image of Yamaguchi and him at their swimming lessons, where the other one seemed to drown and he carried the water to his chest.

“Ah! That was unfair! You could even stand in the deep part!” the freckles one complained, snapping the photograph from Kei, to see it better “You were too tall, Tsukki!”

“Don't shout, Yamaguchi. It's ten o'clock in the night” he scolded with annoyance. They shouldn’t forget that his mother had already gone to sleep. Unlike students, she had no holydays “and now you are, too.” 

“Never that much, even if I tried hard” Tadashi argued, “I still have twelve centimetres to reach you, and you have about five more years before you stop growing.” He complained again, jumped to his feet and forced his friend to do the same. Tsukishima snorted but let himself be persuaded and, obedient in his own way, stood straight next to Yamaguchi. Indeed the distance was still noticeable, although the height gap narrowed considerably with the last growth spurt of the younger. 

“You could play basketball.” Yamaguchi laughed.

“We could both, but you insisted on this nonsense.” He pulled Yamaguchi's jacket, showing the legend ‘Amemaru’s volleyball team’ on his back.

“And it’s because Tsukki loves me so much, that he pleases my whims” Tadashi made fun of Kei, pointing at him with the piece of watermelon that was still in his hand.

“Shut up, Yamaguchi.”

“I don’t want” He sat down again, letting his legs hang in between the bars of the balcony “Tsukki has to admit he loves me.” He insisted. On the other side, the only answers were a pair of eyes rolling with annoyance and a classic murmur that for anyone would be aggressive, except for Yamaguchi. “Even if you don't want to tell me, I know it's true. We are best friends, and you love me more than anyone; even more than Akiteru!” He assured.

Among the photos, Tadashi looked for one in particular where both were embraced: their sixth-grade graduation. The older one had flushed cheeks and was looking away; the shorter one was hugging his friend’s body, surrounding his entire torso with his arms. There was a big smile on Tadashi’s face, just like the one he had at that present moment on the balcony. “This is proof.” 

“Silence, Yamaguchi.”

“Well, I do love you!”

“Yamaguchi...”

“And I'm not ashamed to say it!”

“Shut up, I tell you.” Tsukki’s roughest voice was heard, causing a pout in the other child.

“Ah, I'm sorry Tsukki… But I still love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading.


	3. Part Three: High School (Beginnings)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe it was the age that puts hormones into operation, maybe it was the heat of summer in Tokyo. Perhaps it was how incredible Yamaguchi was when he rebuked his friend the previous night, or how vulnerable Tsukishima was when he started to change his mind about the sport they practiced together for years. It was not easy, but that night would be a turning point in their lives, undoubtedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just catching up posting...   
> again, it could be better... I'll be editing.

** Part Three: High School (Beginnings) **

It was difficult. It was difficult for both of them. Maybe it was the age that puts hormones into operation, maybe it was the heat of summer in Tokyo. Maybe it was the managers, gathered behind the last door on the other side of the room, protected by a group of teachers, too unapproachable  for the boys of the assembled schools. Perhaps it was how incredible Yamaguchi was when he rebuked his friend the previous night, or how vulnerable Tsukishima was when he started to change his mind about the sport they practiced together for years. It was not easy, but that night would be a turning point in their lives, undoubtedly.

The sport that united them almost ten years ago, has now taken them to a breaking point. They had distanced themselves so much in those months. They no longer returned home together. Yamaguchi was too busy training with Shimada and Tsukishima tried to run away from endless practices and skipped them, if he could. But that weekend it was impossible to escape from that responsibility.

They were four days surrounded by gyms arranged purely and exclusively for the teams. A court for each position could have easily been organized and everybody was always practicing with someone else. That is why it was so surprising that free time in which, by chance, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were alone in the showers. The rest of the team was so desperate waiting for dinner that, as soon as the call from the cafeteria was made, they didn’t waste time. It was at that moment, all that ideal situation, in which Tsukishima had the perfect opportunity to express his thoughts correctly. 

“Yamaguchi...” He called, gathering strength. He noticed the positive surprise in the other, despite not having spoken since the ‘You're pathetic’ incident. That certainly sounded great from the younger boy.

“Tsukki... hi” It wouldn't be the answer Tsukishima expected, but he also understood. What else could he say?

“Hi.” He repeated and frowned, annoyed at himself. It wasn't supposed to start that way; he had something else to say just a moment before. “Listen. About last night...”

“Stop, Tsukki.” Tadashi immediately interrupted “I want to apologize for that.”

“Excuse me?”

“Yes. I was exalted. I was worried about you, I didn't want you to quit, nor that you demotivated yourself and that the burden of having to compete with Hinata made you feel bad...”

“Yamaguchi”

“And I know you can do much more than you think. You're better than that because you're Tsukki. It's you…”

“Yamaguchi!” Kei raised his voice when he noticed that the freckled boy had no intention of stopping.

“... and that's why I wanted to apologize. Although you called me ‘cool’, I think I was not. I mean, I was terrified, and you said ‘I'll go ask someone else’ and then I thought it hadn't even sounded convincing. I thought my opinion would be enough, it was silly of me, I know, I am...”

“Shut up, Yamaguchi!” Tsukishima shouted although he didn’t want, for that load of anguish that began to accumulate in Tadashi’s voice. But his claim was fulfilling his goal. He caught his friend's attention, although he also filled his eyes with tears. Tsukishima snorted.

“Don't even think about crying now. You don't even know what I was going to say...” Kei ground his teeth, annoyed.

“No, I don’t know. But I guess”

“You are supposing wrong.” The tone used finally manages to silence Yamaguchi. A long silence. “I wanted to say thank you. Thanks, nothing more than that.” Tsukishima said, relaxing his body; he was finally removing those words from his system “What you said, you were right. You are cool, you are a great friend. I didn't think you would notice my discomfort nor even I thought something was bothering me. Thank you.” He concluded with a slap on his friend’s shoulder.

That was the drop that spilled the glass or the eyes. In a second Yamaguchi was crying like a child in front of him. Hadn't Kei warned him not to cry? Again he released the air from his lung regretfully.

“Yamaguchi, why?”

“Because...”

“Is it so strange that I know how to say thanks?”

“It's not that, Tsukki.”

“So? Why are you crying?” Despite the hateful tone, Tsukishima was confused.

“Because I'm happy.”

“Happy?”

“Because I love you so much, Tsukki. And I'm glad you're not depressed anymore!” Tadashi looked up, smiling at him.

For a second, a vague memory came to Kei’s mind. One night on the balcony, where Yamaguchi confessed innocently how much love he felt, with that same smile, with that same look that showed that there was no hint of faking in his words.

“I... I love you too...” Tsukishima muttered under his breath, almost in a whisper. As a result, the younger boy not only cried more but also turned pale. After all, there could be nothing more terrifying than Kei confessing.

“Not as much as I do to you, Tsukki.”

“How do you know?”

“I love you more than you think.”

“I do not think...” He replied approaching his face “I know.”

In an impulse Kei kissed Tadashi, as drastic as it sounded, he did. Yamaguchi was not expected to correspond so soon, but there they were, immersed in a firm kiss that was not the first for either, but for the first time it felt real. Tadashi's arms surrounded his neck, and Kei circled his waist at the same time. Maybe it was the heat, maybe the humidity in the bathroom, but at fifteen, they both discovered that it was not a friendship that united them, but a much deeper connection than that. They were destined to be together, without needing more than a short confession to seal that pact.

It was not a joke when, as a child, Yamaguchi said he wanted to marry his best friend, that day more than ever he would reaffirm those words. When he separated from the kiss, with his cheeks red and her heart beating so fast, Tadashi couldn't help laughing a little. He stroked the neck of the tallest and felt him shiver.

“It's been a long time since you last blushed, Tsukki!” He claims and the other snorts. Was he kidding? Was he being provocative? He would better not be doing it.

“Shut up, Yamaguchi” Kei growled, but this time, he silenced him with a new kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, please leave a comment and kudos if you got the story and enjoyed despite the mistakes :')


	4. Last part: High school (final)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last year, do not forget your love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this short fanfic! I hope you like it even though so many mistakes...!

**Last part: High school (final)**

The last year could only be complicated and stressful, dealing with college preparation, club time and new team participants. All that together consumed the mind of poor Captain Yamaguchi. His partner in planning Hinata, possessor of as much energy as ever, gave him no moment to breathe. He proposed a crazy idea after crazy idea about going on training matches all around Japan with the team, giving hope to the children over things that undoubtedly went beyond what was truly achievable.

“If we kill him now, you can argue that it was in self-defence.” Tsukishima offered one afternoon while helping her boyfriend to plan the club's next activities. Tadashi had to manage the possible journeys and was also in charge of destroying Shoyo’s ideas.

“Defence on what?”

“Burned head syndrome. Burn out they call it. It is a serious psychological condition.”

“Sounds like a viable plan, Tsukki. Write it here, next to the training trip to Hokkaido.” Tadashi responded by showing the sheet they called "Idiot plans of an idiot saying idiocy"

“Are you making fun of me?”

“No, Tsukki. You know I would never” He said and bent innocently to kiss his boyfriend softly on the lips, laughing mischievously. 

Kei corresponded the smile with another, barely noticeable. The years had done well on him. He had matured as a player and as a person. He was not the captain, but he had enough authority to calm the youngest down. He had been able to replace that father figure in the family role-play game that the team had taken a habit of playing. Yamaguchi also grew, he was now stronger mentally. His respectful and friendly authority always benefited the group.

The first and second years were talented and, luckily for Yamaguchi, more sensible than Hinata and Kageyama in their generation. That was good. It was good because that way it was easier to explain the kind of relationship Tsukishima and he had. Being a gay couple in a men's sports group could have been very uncomfortable. However, thanks to the globalization of the new generations, they had no major problems getting out of the closet shortly before the end of their second year.

In those last cold winter days, the couple was busy closing graduation year with all the preparations for their next stage in life. Based on experiences, they had decided to stay in the same city to study, although not in the same universities. Tsukishima, somewhat frustrated by his slightly childish dream of being a palaeontologist, had opted for the study of natural history; or at least that was noted on his application sheet. Yamaguchi, on the other hand, decided on engineering. They would rent a beautiful apartment, a traditional one, where they can easily hide their crush by keeping futons as far as necessary. It would be a small and economical space; enough for two young people whose one and only current concern is to safely finish university.

They had already experienced sleeping over for years. Each one knew what the other liked or not. Tsukki would be in charge of getting up first, Tadashi would be the one to do shopping, and they would share shifts to use the kitchen. And what did not go well, the unforeseen, what they could not plan; that they would overcome it together. Just as they overcame the rejection of their older relatives, as they overcame the fights, as they overcame the difficult life of a gay teenager couple: together. Always together, as from the beginning was. 

If Tsukishima one day was in a too horrible mood, Yamaguchi would intervene. A couple of strawberries and firm words tamed the tyrannosaur. It was no longer some game of childhood, it was of reality. And when sadness overwhelmed Tadashi with those insecurities that were hidden by gaps and at times could be seen, there would be Kei to remove them. To remind them how pathetic they are, to return the strength and perseverance that the current captain had cultivated for the past three years.

“Hey, Tsukki...”

“What do you want, Tadashi?”

“If we kill Hinata today, and do not prove that it was in self-defence, do you think they’d leave us in the same cell?”

“I don’t know. Did you consider…?”

“You are a bad influence for me; that is why I love you”

“Oh, please ... Shut up, Yamaguchi.”

Both laughed sharing a soft kiss, enjoying those memories that were the most valuable: school life, childhood, adolescence. No one could take away all the good and bad moments shared. A relationship like theirs is hardly seen every day. A love that goes beyond the passionate romance of youth is not something too common. Theirs is a love that combines childhood innocence with the bittersweet flavour of life: feeling pain and joy next to each other; growing, learning, improving, love over anything. Always, always love each other over anything that made them wrong. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the end of my story. As always, many mistakes that I'll be correcting once I learn about, and how to fix, them. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE KUDOS... I feel so good and so supported by each of them... 
> 
> please, leave any comment with your opinion about the story... did you like it? was it too confusing? is it the worst? any respectful feedback would be very appreciated!!! 
> 
> see you soon...!

**Author's Note:**

> Please, leave any comment you'd like for me to improve my English Writing Skills. Thank you for reading---


End file.
